The present invention relates to a device for use in an image forming apparatus for adding a three-dimensional shadow to an image.
While a modern image forming apparatus has various image processing capabilities, an extra capability which may be contemplated is the generation of a three-dimensional character image. Specifically, a three-dimensional character image is achievable by providing an input character image with a shadow in a predetermined direction, e.g., 45 degrees downward rightward direction and then outputting the resultant image. Especially, it is preferable that the length of the shadow be increasable as desired. A processor capable of implementing such three-dimensional character images reliably and economically has not be reported yet.